When Will We Make Up?
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Gabrielle left Xena and Eve and now a year later they find her and try to get her to come back. Will they be successful? Find out and please review


Disclaimer: I do not own Xena or any of the characters in the show

When Will We Make Up

"We are close aren't we Mother?" Eve asked.

"Yes we are Evie real close", I replied. My daughter and I were tracking down Gabrielle, my best friend and soul mate. She disappeared about a year ago. Just packed up everything and left leaving only a note that I'm sorry but I have to go. That note broke my heart in two so, Eve and I have been tracking her ever since. As we walked down the road my mind was racing with a million questions. _Where was she? Why did she leave? Does she still love me and Eve? Did I say or do something to cause her to leave?_ We finally came to a village where Gabrielle was said to be. "Remember the plan?" I asked.

"Yep get Gabrielle alone to ask why she left and take her back with us", Eve replied with a smile.

"That's my girl", I exclaimed. I put my arm around her as we walked into the village together. "I'll get us a room you wait here for me", I told her. Eve just nodded her head as I walked into the tavern. Eve paced back and forth until two drunk men came walking towards her.

"Well, well what is a pretty young thing like you doing all alone?" one asked.

"Waiting for someone", Eve replied as she tensed up ready to defend herself.

"Good new you don't have to wait any longer", said his friend. They both circled around Eve getting ready to grab her.

"Back off!" yelled a voice. Eve turned around expecting to see her mother but instead it was someone else. She was medium sized with short blonde hair, with emerald green eyes was wearing an Amazon outfit and was holding an Amazon staff.

"Gabrielle!" Eve called happily.

"Ooh one for me too oh goodie", the second guy said happily.

"Come and get me then", Gabrielle taunted as the two men circled her. They lunged at her only to be hit upside the head with her staff. They landed hard on the ground moaning in pain. "You alright Eve?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes I am thanks to you", Eve said gratefully.

"Good take care", Gabrielle said as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Gabrielle wait!" Eve cried but the warrior bard was gone.

Xena's POV

I came out of the tavern and saw Eve running toward me. She was shouting ", Mom I found her!" She then told me of her encounter with the drunken men and how Gabrielle saved her. Then she said Gabrielle disappeared into the crowd. I asked her if she knew where she went but sadly she did not but she was here so we were finally in the right place.

Gabrielle's POV

"Gabrielle why did you do that for!" I yelled as I paced around in my room. "To save Eve that is why I showed myself to her", I told myself. "Man why couldn't Xena just leave me alone!" I cried. "What am I saying this is Xena of course she won't leave me alone", I stated. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock as a middle aged woman stepped into my room.

"Bard some men are drunk and are advancing toward some ladies", she told me.

"Don't worry mam I got it", I told her as she led me downstairs.

She gave me a big grin and said", Thanks Bard you are an angel".

I smiled back at her and said", Trust me I am no angel". I found the two guys and they followed me outside. I beat them up a bit and told them that if they caused any more trouble I will beat them down. They seemed to have some sense because they ran away like scared children. I came back inside and the lady handed me my money.

"Nice job Bard", she said with a grin.

"I agree nice job Gabrielle", a very familiar said from behind me. I slowly turned around as I let out a gasp. My face went white because standing in front of me with Eve right behind her was Xena the warrior princess and my ex-girlfriend.

Her piercing blue eyes were fixed on me as she said in a sweet voice", Hello Gabrielle long time no see".

"Xena what are you doing here?" I demanded. We were in my room because I didn't want to cause a scene.

"I am here to get you to come back with us", Xena said firmly.

"Well tough because I am not leaving", I said stubbornly.

"Why not Gabrielle don't you realize how worried we were about you? One day you were with us and the next you just left for no reason? Why?" Xena asked as Eve comforted her.

"We traveled a long way to find you Gabrielle why did you leave us don't you love us anymore?" Eve asked.

"Of course I still do that is why I left", I told them.

"What are you talking about?" Xena questioned as she took a step toward me.

"I left because I was putting you both in danger", I told them.

"Gabrielle what do you mean you are putting us both in danger?" Xena asked as she got closer to me.

"You remember when we were fighting those thugs when we left Potieda a year ago?" I asked her. Xena nodded her head as I continued telling her the truth. "Eve nearly got killed because I almost didn't reach her in time but thankfully you managed to save her ". "So I figured since I almost got you both killed I had to leave", I told them as tears rolled down my face. Xena grabbed me by the arms and kissed me and man did it feel so good. I pulled away but Xena held me in a tight embrace.

"Gabrielle I love you and so does Eve", she said. "We want you to come back home please it doesn't matter about what happened in the past hell I put you in life or death situations and we still made it out alive so please don't leave us", Xena pleaded. I looked into her eyes as Eve and her gave me a hug.

"Let's go home", I told them. I found a replacement to do my job and I walked back home with my family and I never been happier.

Author's Note : Hope you enjoyed the story and please review


End file.
